Simple
by kuncipintu
Summary: Bukankah bahagia itu sederhana? Ada Ryeowook, ada Yesung. Tidak butuh banyak kata untuk mengungkapkannya, karena mereka sama-sama mengerti ... / Drabble / First YeWook fanfiction / Absurd / Gaje / probably fluff / contains boys love, shounen-ai / RnR, please?


**S**i**m**p**l**e

(c)

K**unc**i P**int**u

* * *

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, mengajak tirai yang tergantung diam di jendela untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Ada hawa dingin yang ikut masuk bersama dengan angin yang mengintip dari sela-sela jendela yang tak tertutup rapat.

Ryeowook berdiri di tengah ruangan. Memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela yang terasa asing baginya. Asing. Ada perasaan yang sama asingnya yang secara tiba-tiba menghinggapi dadanya.

Mata _hazel _bening itu menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang terlihat asing, dan terasa asing baginya. Ia menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Tapi aroma yang ia cari tidak dapat ia temukan. Aroma orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, pemuda tersebut mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang empuk di sudut ruangan. Mengelus seprainya perlahan, kemudian menyadari bahwa ranjang ini berbeda. Bukan ranjangnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini terlihat asing. Hening menyelimuti. Pemuda tersebut melirik pada satu lagi ranjang di seberang ruangan. Yang tidur di sana bukan orang yang ia harapkan ada di sana. Sial. Ryeowook merindukannya.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Super Junior M kembali melakukan promo di China. Dan selama beberapa hari itu pula, Yesung belum menghubungi Ryeowook—begitu pun sebaliknya. Ryeowook sibuk, tentu saja. Tapi apakah Yesung yang ada di sana juga sibuk? Seingat Ryeowook, tidak. Lalu, kenapa dia tidak menelepon?

Ryeowook merindukannya. Tidakkah Yesung disana merasakan hal yang sama?

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus, membawa hawa dingin yang menyesakkan. Dingin yang berbeda. Dingin yang hanya bisa dihangatkan oleh satu orang tertentu.

Ini malam tersepi yang Ryeowook lewati beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Malam yang ia lewati tanpa candaan tidak lucu dari yang terkasih. Malam yang ia lewati tanpa harus ribut mengingatkan Yesung untuk mencuci muka sebelum tidur. Malam yang ia lewati tanpa celotehan kekasihnya tentang apapun yang ia lalui hari ini. Malam yang ia lewati tanpa mendapat kecupan di dahi dari yang dirindunya.

Biasanya, ketika Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar, ia akan mendapati sosok kekasihnya memainkan iPod-nya di tempat tidur. Atau mencoba memainkan _starcraft _yang bahkan malaikat pun tahu kalau hanya Kyuhyun jagonya.

Atau jika Ryeowook yang datang lebih dulu, Ryeowook akan menantinya sambil memainkan _keyboard _mungilnya. Atau sekedar bermain dengan kura-kura milik Yesung—sambil bergumam tidak jelas tentang sang empunya kura-kura.

Selalu begitu. Biasanya.

Tapi kali ini tidak cengiran yang berkesan bodoh ketika ia membuka pintu kamar. Yang ia dapati hanya Donghae yang sudah tertidur pulas dan kamar hotel dengan cahaya temaram yang sungguh sangat asing baginya.

Ryeowook bukan orang yang mudah beradaptasi. Walaupun sudah berhari-hari berada di sini, ia masih belum mampu terbiasa dan merasa nyaman. Ia masih belum bersahabat dengan aroma kamar yang tanpa aroma Yesung. Belum mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan kamar yang dilingkupi hawa dingin tanpa kehangatannya.

Ryeowook kembali melirik jendela yang—entah mengapa—dibiarkan terbuka oleh Donghae. Ia menatap pemandangan kota Beijing yang tidak sepi walaupun tengah malam sudah terlewat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Telepon genggam yang sedari tadi tergeletak di samping Ryeowook pun diliriknya. Tidak ada satu pesan pun dari yang diharapkannya mengirimkan pesan.

Ryeowook tahu—sangat tahu—jika Yesung bukan orang yang peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Tapi, Yesung tahu jika Ryeowook adalah orang yang sangat peduli tentang hal semacam itu. Ryeowook tahu Yesung paham hal itu.

Tak bisa menahan diri lagi, Ryeowook menekan _keypad _telepon genggamnya secepat mungkin.

* * *

_To : Yesungie-hyung_

_Subject : -_

_Hyung?_

* * *

**R**yeowook menggenggam _handphone_-nya dengan perasaan was-was. Entah sejak kapan Ryeowook jadi terlalu mengharapkan balasan e-mail dari Yesung. Seingat Ryeowook, mereka berdua tidak pernah saling berbalas e-mail sebelumnya. Yesung tidak pernah mau direpotkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Menurutnya akan lebih mudah mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung dibandingkan harus memencet tombol _handphone _hanya untuk hal tidak penting.

Lima menit.

Ryeowook melayangkan pandangannya dari layar _handphone _yang mulai meredup ke tirai jendela yang masih sibuk bermain dengan angin.

Hampir sepuluh menit.

Ryeowook melirik layar _handphone _-nya dan baru tersadar kalau kekasihnya pasti sudah tidur. Sekarang pasti sudah lewat tengah malam di Seoul sana.

Menyerah. Ryeowook melangkah ke kamar mandi, hendak mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Tepat ketika _handphone_-nya berkedip, menandakan ada pesan atau e-mail yang masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryeowook berbalik—setengah meloncat—ke ranjang untuk menyambar _handphone_-nya.

Dan senyumnya melebar sepersekon detik kemudian ketika membaca nama pengirimnya.

* * *

_From : Yesungie-hyung_

_Subject : -_

_Tidur, Wook-ah…_

* * *

**B**ukankah bahagia itu sederhana?

Ryeowook masih tersenyum sambil menatap layar _handphone_-nya ketika bunyi pelan _Waltz of the Flowers_—nada dering Hpnya—terdengar.

Refleks, Ryeowook menekan tombol hijau sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mendekatkan _handphone _itu ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Eo, Wook-_ah_ … _Waeyo_?" Senyum manis tersungging di wajah Ryeowook ketika ia mendengar suara bernada mengantuk—yang sangat dirindukannya—itu.

"_Ani_. Gak ada apa-apa, kok, _hyung_." Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang kian lama kian melebar.

"_Hyung_ kira kamu kenapa, sampai sms tengah malam begini …,"

"E-mail, _hyung_. Bukan sms," Ryeowook tersenyum geli.

"Ya itu, terserah lah."

"…"

"Wook-_ah_?"

"_Ne_?"

"Aku ngantuk."

Ryeowook terkikik pelan. "Yasudah, tidur aja, _hyung …,_"

"Kenapa tadi sms?"

"E-mail, _hyung_. Bukan sms,"

"Yaaa~" Yesung menjawab dengan nada malas. "Kenapa e-mail tadi?"

"Eng…gak apa-apa. Cuma kangen…,"

"Sebentar lagi juga kita ketemu," _Yeah_, Yesung memang bukan orang yang mudah terganggu karena tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari.

"He-em. Aku tahu,"

"Aku juga kangen kamu." Angin musim gugur tidak lagi memberi dampak pada Ryeowook, karena suhu badannya meningkat tiba-tiba. Hanya karena empat kata dari Yesung yang diucapkan dengan lembut namun masih bernada lelah dan mengantuk.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_ …,"

"Hmmm …,"

"_Hyung_?"

"…"

"_Hyung_?"

Klik.

Tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus. Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil, tawa kecil yang berkesan renyah. Ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa hubungan teleponnya dengan Yesung terputus. Mungkin karena Yesung tidak sengaja memencet tombol yang salah—hal itu terjadi berkali-kali, bukan hanya ketika Yesung bertelepon dengan Ryeowook. Atau mungkin pulsa Yesung habis karena menelepon ke luar negeri. Atau mungkin Yesung sudah kembali tertidur tanpa sadar dan _handphone_-nya diabaikan. Dan masih banyak 'mungkin-mungkin' yang lain.

Apapun itu, Ryeowook tahu pasti hanya salah satu dari beribu alasan konyol yang selalu dilakukan oleh _hyung _tersayangnya itu.

Ryeowook tahu.

Tidak lama, _handphone_-nya berkedip lagi.

* * *

_From : Yesungie-hyung_

_Subject : -_

_Wook-ah, pulsaku sisa separuh. Nanti gantiin kalau kamu sudah kembali ke Korea, ya …_

* * *

**R**yeowook tersenyum kecil. Tuh, 'kan, benar …

Bukankah bahagia itu sederhana?

**.**

**.**

—**End of the story—**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Bukankah bahagia itu sederhana? Ada kamu dan ada dia. #eaea

Fic ini terinspirasi ketika saya sedang dalam masa galau, dan tiba-tiba saja salah satu sobat saya sms, dan akhirnya, kita malah membicarakan hal-hal gaje bin random. Dan saya bener-bener lupa sama kegalauan saya. _Love you so much, dear friend~ :*_

Terkadang ada banyak hal kecil di sekeliling kita, yang mampu membuat kita—setidaknya—melupakan masalah besar. Jadi, bahagia itu sederhana. Iya, 'kan, _readers_? Kita hanya perlu menyadari letak kebahagiaan tersebut, karena si bahagia itu sudah aja di dekat kita. #halah

_Drabble _ini aneh? Iya, memang. Tapi author sableng ini masih saja nekad publish di sini.

So, bukankah bahagia itu sederhana? Ada saya, ada _readers, _ada _review~ _*ditabok*

_**Your concrit, comments, and good critism will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
